Flour Power
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: While the guys are out getting a tree, Daphne and Velma have a little fun with baking cookies!  - Rated K plus - Daphne/Velma Friendship Oneshot - Please read and review! :D


**A/N: Another Christmas oneshot and it's Daphne and Velma friendship. I just have this feeling for writing a friendly holiday story since I already did a romantic one (Baby, It's Cold Outside). So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo and the gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

A light snowfall could be seen from the large, frosted window of Blake Manor. The evening brought a sharp, chilly night into the Ohio air, leaving Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley indoors. The two teens were residing in the Blake Manor sitting room, sitting by the fire to keep warm. Mr. and Mrs. Blake were out doing some last minute shopping, while Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo were out getting a Christmas tree for the Rogers family. Like Shaggy, the entire family was prone to doing things last minute - with Christmas as no exception because it was three days before the holiday, and they hadn't even gotten a tree.

Velma lied on her stomach with her nose deep into some novel she was currently reading. Daphne was on the couch, absent mindedly fiddling with the threads on the edge of her purple scarf. The only sounds in the room were of the girls' soft breathing and the loud cackling of the fire. The redhead stared into the flames while in thought of how she was to spend the rest of the evening. Suddenly, she sighed with extreme exaggeration, causing Velma to bring her eyes upward to look at her friend.

Daphne continued to lie there silently and Velma turned her attention back to her book, but then Daphne let out another dramatic breath. Velma rolled her eyes in annoyance as she officially shut her book, indicating that she was finished reading for the night. "Yes, Daphne, what is it?"

The redhead had a smile playing at her lips. She knew that being dramatic always got the attention of her friends. "My house is _so_ boring!" Daphne told her smaller friend.

"I actually enjoy the peace and quiet, Daphne. With the guys around, we never get this kind of time to ourselves," Velma mentioned.

"But Velma!" the older sleuth whined. "I'm booored!" Daphne shifted her body so that way her head was hanging off the side of the couch. She was then eye level with Velma, who was still on the floor.

Velma rolled her eyes again. "Please stop acting like a child..."

"I will when you decide to stop being a party pooper all the time!" Daphne snapped back.

"I am not!" Velma defended herself. "I just want to relax tonight."

"Yeah, tonight...and last night _and _the night before then!" Daphne pointed out. "I was so bored that I had to go out and judge the snowman contest for the guys. Not like that was any funner..."

"More fun," Velma corrected. "There's no such word as funner, Daphne."

Now it was Daphne's turn to roll her eyes. "Seriously, if I wanted a grammar lesson, Velma, I would've camped out at school for Christmas break."

That caused Velma to giggle. "Sorry, Daphne, I guess you're right. I have sort of been a stick in the mud for the majority of our break. I also know that I'm the only one that _wants_ to be in school right now, so I shouldn't be holding you back from your fun. What did you have in mind?"

Daphne beamed before rolling herself off the edge of the couch. She landed on the ground with a loud _thud_, but she wasn't shaken by it. "Let's make cookies!"

"Cookies? Daphne, don't you have a chef or a cook to make those for you?" Velma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but what fun is that? The real enjoyment comes from making them yourself!" the redhead answered as she bounded from the sitting room. "Come on, Vel!"

Velma sighed before reluctantly following her best friend towards the enormous kitchen of Blake Manor. When she arrived, Daphne was explaining to the large cook her plans.

"Miss Blake," the cook began. "Are you sure that you don't want me to bake you some cookies?"

"That's what I said," Velma muttered, earning a foot stomp from the redhead. "Ouch!"

Daphne smiled. "No, thank you, Harriet; we want to make them, please."

"Okay, suit yourself; however, let me get out all the supplies. I don't want you two digging around my kitchen looking for the ingredients when all you'll do is make a mess."

"Sounds perfect!" Daphne squealed.

After about five minutes, Harriet had spread out over 100 cookie cutters, ten different colors of icing, and all of the ingredients to make the actual cookies.

"Ohhh! This is going to be so much fun!" Daphne exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get started!"

The two girls then opened the flour and measured it into cups before they began mixing all the other necessities with it. Velma looked bored to death as she stirred with the whisk.

Daphne noticed this and decided to spice things up a bit. Without making a sound, she grabbed a hand full of flour and flicked onto Velma's head. "Heh, heh; flour power!"

Velma's mouth opened in complete shock at what had just happened. "Daphne!" she yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"You weren't enjoying this like I am! I had to do _something!_" Daphne answered in defense, yet laughing the entire time.

"And that _something_ was dumping flour onto me?" Velma incredulously asked.

"Mmhmm," Daphne mumbled as she continued stirring what was in her bowl.

Velma scowled before getting just as much flour into her own hand and dumping it on Daphne's head. The older teen screamed in shock and in enjoyment, happy that her friend was finally getting into the spirit of baking cookies. "Velma!"

"What? I had to do _something_," the smaller girl mocked.

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" Daphne threatened as she grabbed the red frosting tube. She squeezed some onto the top of Velma's head, and then rubbed it across her hair with her hand. "Look, now you're a redhead just like me!"

Velma fumed and picked up the black frosting tube. She put some on her fingers and painted it across Daphne's face. When finished, the completed picture resembled glasses around Daphne's eyes. "Now you have glasses just like me!" Velma said sarcastically.

Daphne just fell into fits of giggles. "Food fight!" she screamed as she picked up the flour bag and chunked its contents at Velma.

Velma tried to dodge, resulting in the flour only hitting her bottom half. "Ha! You missed!" she taunted. Velma picked up about four colors of frosting and sprayed them directly onto Daphne's shirt.

Daphne screamed again. "Velma! I really liked this shirt, you know!"

Velma shrugged and continued to spray her best friend with the many amounts of colors. As Daphne grabbed the remaining colors, Velma ran over to the other side of the kitchen island, blocking herself from the true redhead. Daphne swung her legs up onto the counter to climb over, kicking off a large number of the cookie cutters in the process.

As Daphne jumped off the counter, she attacked Velma with her frosting. "Ha! I've got you now!"

Soon, the two girls were on the ground, wrestling each other and spraying each other with all their might. The laughed as they rolled around in the mess of color and flour, with the occasional batter thrown in there. The girls were interrupted when a voice boomed, "What's going on in here?"

Daphne and Velma sprang to their feet, revealing their head-to-toe, frosting and flour covered bodies. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby stood in the doorway, with their eyes open wide at the mess that covered the kitchen.

Daphne let out a giggle "We're baking Christmas cookies! Wanna join?"

"I think we're okay," Fred said with an uneasy laugh as the girls advanced on them.

The two girl members of the gang ignored his answered by shouting, "Flour power!" They attacked the guys with flour and frosting, officially bringing them into the epic battle that would forever be remembered as a Christmas memory.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm trying to get into the Christmas mood, but it's hard when the weather where I live is 80 degrees. Four days before Christmas and it feels like September! I love it! :D**

**Anyways, please review! That can be your Christmas present to me!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
